Thought Experiment
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Their thoughts, what have they really thought, what could they be hiding from one another? Oneshot. InuyashaxKagome.


Ok this was more of an experiment for then anything, I was trying to see if I could write as a variety of different characters but still have some weird story line I guess. Anyway tell me what you think please!.

* * *

So here I sit. My story you ask? I fell in love with a boy who was in love with my other half, the yin to my yang, the black to my white. Bottom line, she's dead, I'm living and yet he still goes after her. Sure he protects me but what does that get me at the end of the day? It doesn't get those strong arms around me in a hug, it doesn't get him any closer to opening up to me, and it doesn't get him to be mine. I love him so much it hurts, but I'll never let him know I suffer this pain, he keeps all my pain at bay, or so he tries, I'm not about to tell him he failed to keep my heart safe from pain.

XxXxX

I can't help it; every time she's near I have to go see her, just to make sure she's still real. Well as real as a body made of clay can be. I see the pain in her eyes when I wonder off to her other half, I feel bad, but my body moves on its own and I can't stop it the only thing I have in my one tracked mind at the time is her other half and if she's alright. She stays by me for reasons even I don't understand. Although come to think of it, everyone else seems to know but me, but I can't figure it out and it's starting to bug me. Wait is that her scent?

XxXxX

How could he be so foolish? He should know that she'd do anything for him if he'd stop going to her other half and accept her for who she is? Oh but who am I to talk, I can't even tell the one that I love that I love him, talk about sad. Sure he wanders around women like a child wanders around toys but I can't help it. Those rare moments of kindness I receive from him are the ones I treasure. I'm so torn from betrayal and lost, it's hard to trust. But somehow I've trusted him with my life. I hope one day he sees what he means to me.

XxXxX

Really? He went to see her other half again? When will this boy learn, they are the same and yet very different, where one is cold and distant the other is vibrant and warm. Where one is dead the other lives, they are half's, needing only to be put together and whole again. They are one in the same, if only he'd see that, let the other half return to her yang, let them fuse again, but he fears losing her and so refuses. He fears the loss of the yin will be taken over by the yang and cease to be. His fears are irrational, but then are they really so different from my own? I fear loving the one woman who could ever fill my heart, when I wander around another woman…is it so different?

XxXxX

Well if you ask me I think their all slow, one couple is in love but won't admit it the other is fighting a triangle of love that doesn't even really exist. Teenagers are so stubborn, children have it easy. We color and have fun. But it wasn't always that way. When he died I cried myself to sleep for days, maybe hours I can't even remember how many days passed until I pulled myself out of my abyss of despair. That was until they came and saved me from those monsters, and even from myself. I was on a road to destruction, without knowing it. They saved me so that one day I might smile and run with the ease of a child once more.

XxXxX

I regret everything, I regret going to her other half I regret making her cry, I regret it all. But there's one thing I'll never regret… and that's meeting her. I could never regret meeting her if I tried, not that I'd want to. Never, she makes my days worth living while her other half makes it worth dying. I could never regret meeting the girl who has put color back into my black and white life. Long story short I love her and always will

XxXxX

I think he regrets everything, he's so sad when he comes back from meeting her, I can't stand seeing him so upset. I quickly forgive him even though I'm in great pain. I don't know what is going on, but I know his heart is worth so much more then my own. I can't stand being away from him, and if he died I'm sure I'd die as well. But that's way off topic long story short, I love him and I always will.

* * *

Ok that's it! Done with my experiment, tell me if you think it's a success! Please I need to know if I've portrayed the characters well. I might do this with Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, Jaken and maybe Ah-Un… it'd be interesting to say the least.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
